1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-emitting devices and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LED includes a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate, and a light pervious encapsulation covering the LED chip. When the LED chip emits light, the light eventually passes through the light pervious encapsulation. Usually, a bowl or cup shaped space is defined in the substrate for receiving the LED chip. An intensity distribution of the LED can be adjusted according to the design of the bowl or cup shaped space. However, light emitted from the LED chip may be internally reflected many times within the space before passing through the light pervious encapsulation. As a result, the brightness of the LED is decreased and the luminous efficiency of the LED is degraded.
Therefore, what is needed, is a light-emitting diode with a higher luminous efficiency.